


Break up letter to Britain

by 616tao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American History, Break Up, M/M, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616tao/pseuds/616tao
Summary: Based on US History, about the independence of America.  The time line is around the Revolutionary War.It's a BREAK UP letter from America to England.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is my US History homework. My English is poor, so if U see a lot of spelling mistake or wrong grammar, please forgive me. THX A LOT！！

Dear Britain:

       How is going these days?  Is London always raining?

      Okay, no more greeting.  Today, I want to tell you one thing.  Let’s break up.  Seriously, we are over.

       You know that, I’m just like a teenager who always has dreams and wants to grow freely.  The reason why I am still standing right here is that I am looking for the real freedom.

       Listen, I used to love you.  I liked waiting for your boats, I liked drinking your tea and I liked selling my products to you.  I used to love you, but I love you doesn’t mean you can control me!  You came out English Bill of Rights but you didn’t include my people.  You didn’t give me the equal. People still can be held in jail without any reason.

       What did you do?

       You just wanted to take control.  You just wanted more land.  You just wanted chain me by your side so you can get more and more from me!  Listen!  I am free!  I am not a thing which owned by you just like any of your toys!

       What did you do?

       You didn’t care about me!  The things you were only caring, were my land and my money!  You didn’t give me rights, right?  Yes, you didn’t.

      If you really care me, you must know I didn’t want the French and Indian War!  Just like I didn’t want to pay those taxes!  Tones of people died for the French and Indian War but you still asked them to pay for the war which they never ever want!  You said you were protecting me.  However, you should know that, I don’t need you to ‘protect’ me!  I can protect myself!

       People wanted show you their eager.  So they started from Boston.  However, you caused the Boston Massacre!  You made those free people who wanted to show you their thought died!  They just wanted to show you their opinion but you let them die!

       I used to love you so—much.  However, you let me down. You!  Let me down again and again.  So, now, we are done.  You disappointed me too much.

       Listen!  I’m not your little brother or your son.  I am living for myself but not for you.  You don’t have rights to control me!  Not now, not yesterday or tomorrow.  I am an independent man, not a baby who lies in your arms.  I don’t need to listen to you, okay?

       Please, don’t think I let you down during the Tea Party, okay?  Why were you upset?  I was just done the things that I should do and why were you upset?  It was the action to show you my anger.  You let me down first, isn’t it?

      I wanted to fix our relationship gently at first.  I just wanted us can be equal.  However, you let me down.  We refused to buy your products in order to let you know our unhappiness.  We held a demonstration, but you turned it into a massacre.  We just wanted to show you!  Just wanted to show you our unhappiness at first!  It’s all you fault.  I wanted to change the relationship but you didn’t realize.

       So dear, it’s too late to apologize.  Let’s break up.  Do you understand what I mean?  Seriously, we are over.

       I used to love you.  I used to grow tobacco for you.  I used to grow food and feed animals for you.  I know my people used to leave you, but they were still happy to work for you. 

       However, what did you do?

       Your possessive limited me to grow up freely.  You didn’t allow me to have exchange with anyone else.  You limited my communication to others.  My leaving is not my fault, dear, you should realize this.  This decision of mine was all because of you.

       Please remember, I used to love you.

       Now, please forgive me from declaring independence.

       If you still love me, please call me—

       AMERICA.

 

The guy who used to love you

America


End file.
